


Truth in the rumors: The gal and the teacher

by Heikitsune25



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: At the officer's Academy in Japan there is a rumor that the local Gal, Dorothea is sleeping with the newest teacher Byleth to boost her grades. A common rumor with a truth that is more than a grain of truth.





	Truth in the rumors: The gal and the teacher

Truth in the rumors:

The gal and the teacher

"So how does tonight sound?"

The young man flashed a dazzling smile. Coming for a rich family, Toko's uniform is high in class and quality. And the young man himself is high in demand in the International Officer's Academy being a such a handsome wealthy noble. His half Japanese bloodline gave him sharp bright eyes and a cute round face.

"We could go to that new karaoke bar that opened up in town." Shin is equally handsome. Coming from a rich family in South America. His dark skin, grazed by working long hours in the sun, complemented his long dark hair. Taller than his friend, Shin gave friendly smile as he and his friend flirted with the lovely girl before them.

"Oh, I am so sorry boys~." And yet the girl who he's talking to, a girl more clearly than anyone who would be interested in him, turned him down.

Dorothea is what one would call in japan, a Gal. Dressed in a more outgoing design of the academy's female uniform. Her white collared button up top is showing off an almost criminal amount of cleavage with its three buttons being open. The deep valley of her chest would make it hard for anyone not to pay attention to its healthy bust. Her black skirt is just short enough to show all her lovely tone legs and with a simple breeze, her underwear would easily be shown.

The long-haired brunette is covered in stylish accessories that clearly violate the school dress code. A small hat on her head with designer French tip nail. Light makeup that gave her bright green eyes a heavenly glow are lightly covered with dark eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick that make her full lips look all the more kissable. A black choker with a stylish 'Sassy' written on the golden tag completed her stunning yet outspoken look.

She looked like she belonged to a more upstanding gentleman's club with her classy outstanding beauty. However, there is y clear class with the way she presents herself. While she showed off her assets to anyone willing to look, she held her head high and walked with grace. Even when she batted her eyelash every man and woman in the school, she never came off as desperate. Only as alluring as a nymph and seductive as a succubus.

While Dorothea Arnault isn't rich in wealth, she is rich in beauty and charm. And yet here she is at one of the most prestigious school in the world, where only the talented, wealthy, and strong can get in and all she has is her beauty and singing voice. Though many whispers and rumors have ideas of how such a girl got into the school.

"I've got a prior engagement and-oh!" The talkative flirtatious young woman suddenly turned her as a teacher walked past her by.

He looked utterly unassuming and almost dead to the world with his stoic expression. Tall, towering over Dorothea and the students next to her, the man's short dark hair hangs just outreach of his eyes but framed his sharp cool visage handsomely. He looked like a killer in a dark spy thriller than a handsome new teacher of the school. Yet he clearly did look the part in his open blazer over a long white sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"Professor Byleth!" And like that her attention had vanished from Toko and his friend as went straight for the dark-haired man that just past by them. The man kept his cold aura and expressionless gaze as he turned his seemingly dead midnight blue eyes turned back to see Dorothea happily running at him.

"I've got a _really_ hard question for out test." Dorothea swoons and batted her eyelash at him. Twirling her hair in her fingers and biting her lip in a low purr. "Think you can help me out a little?"

The move normally gets the most prudish of man to blush and fall to her charms. The last teacher to be attacked like this wouldn't stop blushing for hours and couldn't look the student in the eye.

"Alright." Yet Byleth merely nodded his head in agreement with that same low, and nearly uninterested voice.

"Yes!" Letting Dorothea happily jump in the air in glee and walk beside him as they discussed the topic of her failings in her studies. The young woman flashing lovely smiles all the way.

The two boys watched with sighs of disappointment. Though it isn't unusual for Dorothea to suddenly switch attention from one person to another if you didn't catch her interest. Though it seems to very common if the new teacher, Byleth Eisner is around.

"Man. Is Professor Eisner that good in the sack?" Toko asked with a curious scratch of his head.

"Nah., I heard the guy is just loaded with cash" Shin rolled his eyes at that as he said. "I mean you know Dorothea will sleep around with anyone with a fat wallet."

"Yeah sure." The rich young man shrugged. "But he can't possibly keep a prime slut like that to himself, right? I mean, look at her. For a commoner, she looks fantastic."

"Heard she's can 'sing' too. Something about her being an opera company a few years ago. But we all know how she got in there." Shin smirked as he jerked his hand in a perverse obscene gesture. "Must have shown off her 'talented vocal cords.'"

"Oh oh~. Bet I can really make her sing huh?" Toko laughed as he slapped his friend on his back.

Gossip and rumors are one of the keys to high school life. And no one is covered in more rumors then the so-called commoner student Dorothea. Her flashy looks and overly friendly attitude has made her a target for all sorts of scathing stories and words being said about her.

Even a rumor that her and the new professor, Byleth Eisner, have been using her body as an exchange for good grades and for her to easily slack off. Though they are all still nothing more than rumors. However, all rumors are based in some form of truth.

-OOO-

"Here. Ahhh~…"

Byleth's deadpanned gaze somehow got even more emotionless as he stared at the rice at the end of Dorothea's fork.

"We're still in school." Said the teacher to his student.

"And not a single camera in sight~." Dorothea smiled at the truth of her words as they both sat on the roof that is not only meant to be closed off, but one of the few roofs of the school that do not have cameras. The sky is clear and the monastery like school could be seen for miles. The massive courtyard filled with flowers and a gazebo for students to chat hang about. A church in the furthest ends of the school for the more religious to come and offer their prayers. One would have to squint to see the three sports fields in the distant. It looked more like a small modern medieval city, then a school. Or at least one of the old medieval castle told in the storybooks.

"…. So that's why you told me not to make lunch today." Byleth sighed as he found himself pushed into a corner. He had gotten a text from Dorothea last night about doing something special for lunch today. He had thought they we're going to go off campus or head into the kitchen and cook something themselves.

He didn't think she'd be feeding like this.

"Ahhh~." She looked almost too smug with the smile on her face and her pushing the food closer to him.

With a sigh, the young teacher opened his mouth and let his girlfriend feed him.

"There~. Is it good?"

"Yeah." Not a single soul could tell if Byleth actually meant what he said with his dead expression.

"Heh heh! I am glad! I work really hard to make taste good." No one but Dorothea herself. She beamed at the happy glow in her lover's eyes as she continued to feed him.

The students in the school would grow a second head if they found out that, Dorothea has been in a stable relationship with the new teacher for at least a year. The seductive, singer has been officially off the market for that long and is a lot more closed legged then many would think.

The young singer knows all too well of her mortality. An orphan for years until she was found by the head of the worlds more prestigious opera company. For a while she was on top of the world, the fake smiles form all the handsome nobles, the flash flowers. The showering of pretend gifts and confessions of love. All of it she would have never gotten I she wasn't as famous or beautiful as she is.

Seeing just how easy she could fall back into those horrors of living on the street and the two-faced nature of humans, Dorothea flirted. She used her feminine wills to get into the school where the richest men and women go. And tired her hardest to marry any of them to secure her future. Though she isn't foolish enough to marry someone who is all money and no soul, she thought it would end up that way if she didn't succeed in finding a lover by the time, she entered her twilight years.

And then the new professor, Byleth, was introduced to her class.

'Are you ok Dorothea?' If Edelgrad had asked Dorothea that question with the knowledge the singer knows now, as she started at their new teacher being introduced to the school, she would have answered that she is just fine.

There didn't seem to be anything special about their new teacher save his cold, unemotional stare and his close relationship with the creator of the school Sothis herself. But that was enough for Dorothea to take interest and start hunting. Thinking that anyone that some relation to the world's richest and most powerful woman would have some wealth in ether their pockets or character.

Though she wasn't foolish enough to pursue a relationship with a teacher least she be kicked out of the school. It didn't hurt to measure him until her graduation. And it turns out for Byleth it was the former, as while he barely has a cent to his name, her soul is the brightest she's seen.

What started off as small flirtations turned into long hours of her crying into his arms. Secret meetings outside of school that were at first nothing more than tutoring lessons on subjects she need help in that quickly turned into private dates.

When she confessed, she should have gotten, at worst, kicked out the school and at best her heartbroken and turned down. She was ready for that.

What she wasn't ready for was her teacher saying "…. So, our feelings are mutual."

Dorothea couldn't even say a word at that. Only staring dumbly at her teacher, before she pounced on him with a tight hug and stupidly happy grin. Ever since then they've been dating for about a year in secret at the school.

Dorothea never believed in love at first sight, and yet she had fallen Byleth before she had even know it. All her plans of coming to the school and marrying into nobility are now in ruin as Byleth walked into her life, swept her off her feet, and stole her away from every noble who had their eyes on her.

"I wonder if those guys would still flirt with me knowing I am taken." The singer giggled as she feeds Byleth the fried chicken she made. However, her eyes lost a little of their luster as she remembered the futility of her words.

"Of Crouse they will. With my reputation…."

It would be foolish to say that Dorothea doesn't know about the rumors surrounding her. The words people call her behind her back. And she is ashamed to say that almost all of it is true. Even the part of her sleeping with Byleth. Though it wasn't for grades and only for love.

But she can't deny that she has slept with many men. Not once to raise her station, but mostly into thoughts of false love, moments of fancy, and times to relax. And while yes, she did flirt her way into the academy, but it really was her connections to Manuela that got into the school. Her harmless flirting was nothing more than to get past the security guard when she was late for her first day.

"…" Still, the truth stung. Her mortality is to blame for her eagerness with men. She has nothing but her beauty and her voice. And a mean right hook. But those things can fad. Soon she will be old. Soon she will wrinkle and be less desirable to those rich fancy men and women who shower her in their false love and wishes to wed her. Even at the cost of her morals and what the history books will write about her.

"Wha-P-Professor!?"

Suddenly, and without warning, Byleth rested his head in Dorothea's lap. Knocking her out her thoughts with his calm stoic face looking up at her blushing frantic one.

"We-We're still in school!" She shamefully berated him as he did her moments ago.

"There are no cameras." He said so bluntly, Dorothea may as well been hit with a book to make the impact softer.

"Well yes but- "

"It's only two more years." Byleth said. His calm gaze made her blush harder as it softens. "I'll still be with for those two years and more."

"Byleth…" Dorothea didn't think she could turn any more red, but here she is. An actual apple at this point. He had read her troubles like books he uses to teach his classes. All she did was say a few words.

"Besides, you still like playing with my hair, right?" The inquisitive and playful tilt of her teachers head reminded her a big silly dog. Making her giggle as she started toy with his hair.

"Well, it less playing and more trying to figure out how you get so soft."

That was her plan, to marry a rich and powerful student in the school and live a calm happy life. It was a risky plan and one that didn't really guarantee a happy future. But now she knows what her future is now. It is with Byleth. She even, in the midst of their mad love making one day, accidentally proposed to him. Though, when she came to her senses, she was utterly embarrassed and wanted nothing more than hide in her lover's bed forever.

'Let's …wait until you graduate to talk about a date to have the wedding.' Until he nervously said those words to her.

That was the furthest thing from a no she had heard and the closest she'd get to a yes. It was a good thing the next day was a holiday because they didn't leave that love hotel bed until it was time for school a day later.

"Seriously, I buy the most expensive shampoo and you just wake up like this…" The singer pouted as she toyed with her lover's hair. "The world is so unfair."

She truly has a fairy tale ending. Even if her prince is a teacher.

-OOO-

Dorothea will not lie and say she isn't utterly terrified by the dean for of the school, Serios. The woman is the utter opposite of her twin sister Rhea who is kind motherly and attentive to everyone she meets. She acts more like a kind motherly nun than the head of a school. Whereas Serios belongs more at a military academy with her sharp, cold demeanor. Though that may be more towards her house, the Black Eagles and Byleth himself. Either way, she had to give herself ten deep breaths before even knocking on the woman's office door.

"Come in."

Dorothea took a stern and stiff step in the neat dark office. A single window bringing in the light that bathing the smooth circle rug with the symbol of the school, the Flame Crest of Sothis, in the middle of the room. On the left side of the room are three big bookshelves filled with thick, heavy books on the world and the history of the school.

The woman sitting behind the neatly organized desk is beautiful with her long green hair braided in a lovely ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Her face reminded her of Byleth's sharp strong and deadly one. Yet unlike her lover, Serios had no softness in her gaze beside her own feminine allure of being one of the top beauties of the school. Even if her stern look on her face made would make even the most stuck up woman tell her to relax a little.

"You wanted to see me Lady Serios?" Dorothea spoke as politely as she could as her mind is in a hurricane of worry.

"Ah. Ms. Arnault. A pleasure to see you." Somehow Serios's frown got more stern as she took in Dorothea's dress code.

"If this is about my state of dress, I believe we've discussed this. And I have lowered my skirt length- "

"Your outlandish disregard for our dress code is not the issue today." Serios stopped the young woman with a swift rise of her hand.

"Tell me." The icy woman asked as she leaned back in her chair lacing her fingers together in her lap. "What do you think of that new professor? Byleth Eisner."

"Professor Byleth? He's a great teacher." Dorothea smiled as she held in the sweat on her brow. "He's helped all of the students, in not only the Black Eagles class but the other houses as well. My grades have been the best they've ever been since coming to this school and its thanks to him."

"My such high…praise…." Serios said that like she was pulling her own teeth. "So, it's easy to say that you must have heard the rumors about him. Some say he's been dating a few of his students."

Dorothea was easy to put the dots together as she laughed off what the headmaster was suggesting. "You can't possibly think that I am- "

"You?" However, she may have jumped the gun too quickly as Serios leaned forward in her chair and smiled. "Now why would I think that?"

'Oh…shit…' The young songstress realized her folly when Serios smiled like a shark eyeing its next meal. She wasn't brought here in accusation; she was brought here for a confession. And she may as well sung what her and Byleth having been doing in the past few months to a camera.

"What do you want?" Every ounce of respect dropped form Dorothea's voice as she openly glared at the woman. Who merely shook her head in disappointment.

"Ms. Arnault. The Academy is a school for the bright and gifted. Not for sluts who sleep around with their teachers. And that man is even more in the wrong for keeping your…. thing going on for more than a moment."

"I- "

"However!" Serios stopped her with a sharp rise of her hand. "I can overlook this, and not expel you."

Like a viper, she tapped her finger as she stuck right at Dorothea's heart. "Simply avoid Byleth for the rest your time here. Completely. Inside and outside of the school. You don't have to break up. But you may not interact with each other in any way of romance."

"That's…" Dorothea wanted to protest. Wanted to fight back. But Serios is the dragon of this school. She hoards and takes control of everything in the school. And if you try to mess with her perfectly made treasure, she'll roast you to cinders. Nothing short of Sothis herself could stop her when she's on a rampage. It's a marvel she and the other Black Eagle students haven't been kicked out yet.

"Well, you could just leave. Lose everything you gained in this academy with the smell of a woman who is known to sleep around with anyone to get what she wants." The so-called Lady's smile is utterly heartless. The grim reaper would have a more comforting voice as she said.

"The choice is yours."

-OOO-

"You look like shit."

Shamir said to Byleth as they both walked down the halls. The archer teacher looked at her friend who looked more like death than normal.

"…Hm."

"Yeesh even your grunts sound dead."

"…" The young man didn't respond as his thought are clearly elsewhere.

For the past three months, Dorothea has been actively avoiding him, and it's put him in a deep state of depression as he couldn't figure out why his lover is suddenly giving something worse than a simple cold shoulder. She's even gone steps to skip his classes and even put in a request to transfer out of it.

Every time he called out to her; she would sprint away. Every time he tried to call her phone; it would go right to voicemail. Though he is racking his brain to figure if he did something to offend her, he has a gut feeling why Dorothea has been dodging him for so long. Though he'd rather not be right about his guess.

"Look there's a new shooting gallery that just popped up yesterday." Shamir, his closest co-worker, sighed as she suggested something that could cheer him up. "We could- "

"Wow, so you really want to lose all those perfect little teeth."

Dorothea's voice seemed to snap the teacher out his funk as he lifted his head to see his student being hit on by another male student again. However, this time she didn't notice his presences.

"That kid looks like he's about to get knocked out-And your gone." Shamir sighed as she watched Byleth practically run down the hall towards Dorothea.

"It's amazing they haven't been caught yet…." The cold woman sighed before leaving the teacher with his student.

"Come on. You know a date with me would be fanatics. Heck, I am the wealthiest guy in school." Though Kiba's words a half-truth, his sickening handsome grin only gave Dorothea another reason to punch his face in.

"Ah, that's cute. But you're still not as wealthy as Claude or Dimitri. And you're sure as hell not smarter than Edelgrad. Just go back to the hole you crawled form."

That got Kiba to bare his fangs at her. "Look I am not going to let some commoner- "

"A commoner that's this. Close!" Dorothea jabbed her finger in Kiba's chest hard enough to push him back as she snarled at him. "To breaking that pretty boy face of yours in half! Now beat it!"

"Why you-!"

"Is there a problem?"

The icy blade of death pierced the young man's heart.

A cold, frigid air of bloodlust washed over him as she stared. Shivering and shaking at the demon glaring at his back. Turning around he didn't see the arbiter of death, but Professor Byleth glaring at him with such intensity that he felt his heart nearly stop.

"I-Uh…."

"Well?" Dorothea stepped up next to her professor, cracking her knuckles in anger. "Is there?"

The young man could only let out a whimper before he took off in a sprint down the hall.

"Hmph." Dorothea puffed out her chest in pride as she watched the student run down the hall. "And good riddance. Ah-!?"

The songstress was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. The door behind her slammed shut and locked in an instant. Byleth slammed his hands on the door next to her head. There was no rage, not an ounce of anger, but his eyes were hard as he gazed down her like a wolf on the hunt.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with low darken growl.

'Holy crap he is so hot right now…' A look that Dorothea felt weak under. She knows the situation is serious, but with months of not being with him, and the sudden closeness made basically drown in lust. Shaking her head clear of her silly hormones and the urge to jump in his arms, she tried to form some sort of word on her lips.

"S-Serios."

"Serios?" At first, Byleth was confused at what she said. Until the name made him sigh and groan listlessly in realization his guess was right.

"Serios…." Byleth stepped back. Running his hands through his hair with a sigh. It's one of the few times that he shows so much emotion outright. And as usual, it's when the dean of the Academy is involved.

"I…I am sorry." The singer her head in defeat as she felt utterly helpless. She could continue her relationship with the man she truly loves or kept away from him for, what she can guess will be longer than two years. "I…I messed up and basically screamed at her we were dating and…"

"It's not your fault." Byleth shook his head as he brought Dorothea in his chest. Gently patting her head buried hers in his. Months of isolated form him finally hitting her she locked arms around him and dug her head in his chest.

"Serios has been trying to get me fired since day one. And while she can't outright fire me since that'll just bring Sothis here in hours form her trip to scold her, she's been trying to do everything she can to make my time here a nightmare." Byleth explained.

"She hates the fact that I am so close to her mother. And the fact I resembled someone she truly hates…"

Dorothea gave a quizzical look at that. "Someone she hates?"

However, Byleth shook his head. "Sorry. That's between me and Sothis's family. Unless she allows me too, I can't speak of it. And even then…. It's not a topic I'd like to bring up behind her back."

"Hm…" Dorothea knows that Lady Sothis, the richest and most powerful woman in the world, is Byleth's benefactor. It's how he got to teach in the school. However, the only thing she knows about their relationship is that she's been watching over him since before his birth and that their families are rather close. She did ask Byleth about it, but even he doesn't even know the full extent of his and her partnership.

And odder still not once has Byleth showed any hate towards the seemly vengeful dean. Dorothea would bring the topic up of the how cutthroat the woman would be, and, while Byleth would agree on how cruel her methods are, he sounds more annoyed with her than angry.

Whatever the reason for Serios's utter distaste for the Professor, it seems to be a very good one for Byleth to just be more agitated by her attacks then outright angry like she is.

"Don't worry about her," Byleth said as he kissed his student on the forehead. Bring her back from her thoughts with her face lighting up in a blush.

"I'll take care of it."

-OOO-

Byleth didn't knock when he entered Serios's office the next morning, but he didn't slam the door open either. He calmly walked inside as she was looking through her files. However, even with her head down, she can tell the stoic young man had entered her domain. Mostly from her anger already being at its limit.

"Honestly, has your upbringing as a feral hound done nothing for your manners." Serios hissed as she watched the young man enter her office with stacks of papers under his arms.

The teacher didn't respond. Only giving her his basic cold stare as he placed the papers on her desk.

"And just what are these?" Serios sighed as she picked up the papers and started looking through them.

"These are Mrs. Arnault's grades throughout her time she's been at the academy," Byleth responded matter of factly. And true to his world, the songstress grades an above even some of the brightest students

"…Well, she's no von Hresvelg. Thank god for that. We don't need another one of that heathen running about." Serios hissed, however, she looked at the Byleth to see if the cold man got any reaction from that. Knowing the Adrestian company heir is another favorite student of his. However, he still had that mocking cool gaze at her.

"Tch." The ferocious woman clicked her teeth as she set down the papers. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Almost nothing," Byleth stated. "Except for the fact that if you expel her, the schools average will drop by ten percent. Which, in the eyes of the world, would be a massive blow to you."

Byleth spoke evenly, like the teacher he is. But he words slashed like blades. "Tell me. How long do you think it'll take for the world to see the Officer's Academy as second rate. Then third. Then a trash heap that expels commoners for selfish, petty reasons. Since you know Dorothea would not leave quietly and will speak on mind on the matter as soon as you send her away. And don't act like you didn't do the math already Serios."

There was the bearing of fangs. The gritting of teeth as each one of Byleth's words hit Serios like sharp arrows. But she kept her cool. Knowing that this is a negotiation. For now.

Serios steadied herself with a small breath before continuing.

"Oh, I did." The green-haired woman gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "But a whore leaving- "

The banging of Byleth's hands on the desk was loud enough the shake the entire room. The desk itself seemed to drop an inch in height and all the items jumped up but land in the same place as they shook back onto the desk. The utter hate in Byleth's eyes made Serios give a true genuine smile of happiness.

"Oh. Did I strike a nerve?"

Gone was the even voice and it is replaced with a snarl as the teacher drew his mightiest blade. "Your mother made this school with the sole use of people reaching their full potential. No matter their age, race, gender, or social status."

Byleth's voice sounded like the smiling of a viper even if his face is that of a demon. "What do you think Sothis will say if you were to suddenly expel one of her prized students?"

Now it was Serios turn to slam her hands on the desk in rage. Making it drop another inch in height.

"Don't. You. _**Dare**_. Use my mother's name against me." Serios looked feral. Like a beast ready to rip out Byleth's throat. "You do not the authority nay, the very _**RIGHT to**_ even speak her name you worthless waste of skin!"

The reaper and the beast glared at each other from across the desk. Neither of them budging an inch nor making any moves.

"…"

"…."

"Fine." Serios said as she sat back down in her chair. Trying to manifest her anger into fire so she could burn the man that vexes her so out of existents. "I will take the threat of explosion away from her."

It angered her, but he is right. Her mother would be here in less then an hour, scolding her for firing her 'precious Byleth.' And she didn't want to disappoint her mother above all else. And Byleth knew that, as long as Sothis backs him, she can't do anything to him besides screw with his life as much as possible without getting him fired.

"However," Serios threw on last flimsily attack him with a beaten sigh. "That does not change the fact that dating a student is more than against the rules. Not even my mother will allow that form you, demon."

"Don't worry. I have a plan for that." Serios scowled at the smile on the teacher's lips.

-OOO-

The mornings for a student council president are always busy. She has to be the first one in class to help the teacher organize the classroom and tidy up. However, it seemed someone else has taken Edelgard's duty this morning.

"Ugh… these mornings are going to kill me…" Edelgard blinked once then twice at seeing Dorothea walk out the classroom with a bunch of boxes in her arms.

"Dorothea? What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Even her constant shadow, Hubert expressed his shock with a curious eyebrow rise.

"Oh! Morning Edel! You too Hubie!" The young songstress smiled at her friend and student council president.

"What are you doing this morning?" Normally the head of the black eagles is the first one in the class to help the professor start his day and getting the class together. It is extremely rare to see anyone else besides the professor himself to be in the class so early. And stranger still is Dorothea's uniform.

While Dorothea still looked as alluring as ever, she wasn't showing off her body as much as she normally dose. The button to her blouse is only one loose showing just a small amount of her cleavage and her skirt is actually rather long with plan black stockings under them. She still has her lovely jewelry on her, and light make up, but she didn't look like a student anymore.

"She's my new teaching assistant," Byleth said as he peeked out the door.

"That is…odd." Hubert rubbed his chin. "Was becoming a teacher some secret dream of yours?"

"Yes, this is very strange. What brought- "However when Edelgrad saw a rather lovely ring on Dorothea's ring finger, she went silent in thought. It's a beautiful silver band, but not a normal accessory for the songstress. Until she saw the same ring on her teacher's finger.

"Well well…" Edelgrad smiled. "Looks like congratulations are in other."

"Indeed, they are." Though his chuckled was dark, as all in what Hubert dose, there is a happy smile on his face. "Congratulations you two."

Looking at her ring, the songstress blushed. "I am…not doing a real good job at hiding it heh heh…"

"We'll celebrate after school." Edelgrad agreed.

"Oh, can B-ahem. The Professor come with us?" Dorothea beamed. Ignoring her little mistake as she smiled at her friend.

"Of course. For now, let help you two get the day started. I have a feeling getting into this role won't be easy for you."

"Ugh…" Dorothea sighed as she walked into the classroom with the boxes. "If I had known I had to get up this early…"

-OOO-

"And so, Dorothea will be our new teaching assistant," Byleth explained to his students. Who all looked rather perplexed at Dorothea standing next to him dressed a slightly less showy blouse and pencil skirt.

"I hope that you all treat me well." Dorothea bowed with a kind smile.

And as usual, the school rumor mill started up. Spinning like a top as the students got whispering to themselves and others.

"Holy shit. Dorothea's a teacher assistant."

"Bet she can teach me a thing or two."

"She totally banged the professor to get this job."

"Lucky slut."

The whispers were going louder. Each one them stabbing Dorothea in the chest with their truthfulness.

Byleth was just about to say something.

"Whoa! Dorothea! Is that a wedding ring on your finger!?" When Sylvain, the red-headed skirt chaser in the classroom, shouted at the top of his lungs.

For a moment the classroom was quite. Dorothea blinking in utter confusion before answering with equal bewilderment at Sylvain's questions.

"Uh…Y-Yes, it is?"

"Holy shit!" The skit chaser bellowed. "Guess that means your off the market huh? Yup. Only a sickening. Heartless. Piece of garbage would ever try to ask a married woman out. Not even a trashy skirt chaser like me would ever try and make a married woman cheat on her husband!"

Every young man that was whispering before had sunk in their seats as if trying to vanish from the classroom. Everyone of Sylvain's words killed any thoughts of them ever asking Dorothea out.

"You're getting married!?" And nearly every girl dashed up to Dorothea with a million questions.

"When was this!?"

"Did you know them while you were a singer!?"

"Who are they?"

Byleth smirked as his fiancé is drowned under the weight of all the girl's questions. Giving his troublemaker of a student a short look as he watched Sylvain give one of his rare real smiles. And the not fake ones he gives when he's flirting.

'Dating isn't a problem if she's a co-worker.' Smirked the young man as watched Dorothea try and calm his, and now her students.


End file.
